


Suck, Taste, Spit

by CharlesObscure



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Alcohol, Derogatory Language, Drunk Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Public Blow Jobs, Richard is a slut, Rough Sex, Sehnsucht Era, Sex sex lots of sex, Swearing, storyline? what storyline idek, this fic is so fucked up i dont even know, usage of German
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-03-01 15:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlesObscure/pseuds/CharlesObscure
Summary: Richard loves to choke on some good cock, and if he has that urge it doesn’t matter whom he sucks off – strangers or even his own band mates.He’d have never thought that his band mates would absolutely love to play with him and use them for their own desires and urges…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these idiots from this particular German NDH band, and I'm very sorry if there are any mistakes, I'm not a native English speaker.  
> I'm always happy receiving any comments :)
> 
> oh my god, i don't even know how i managed to come up with this fic idea, it's so weird XD  
>  ~~please don't shoot me~~  
>  ~~i actually do not have time to start another fic, but here i am.......~~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _typos can be kept or thrown into the trash ;)_

Richard sighed and closed the studio door behind him. He was the last member of the band leaving the record studio that night, the others had already left earlier, but he had wanted to arrange some stuff in one of the cupboards and calm his mind.

It was not that he was in a bad mood, but also not really in a good one either. Their recording session had gone smoothly, they had actually managed to record some takes of one of the songs for their upcoming album. But something felt off, and he could not really name what it was.

Richard lit up a cigarette and walked through the streets. Till, Schneider and Paul had left for one of the many bars in the surrounding area, and Till had tried to persuade him to come with them, but Richard had rather wanted to be on his own. But now, after finishing his work in the studio, he kind of regretted not going with them. He had no idea into what bar they went and he did not want to feel awkward by suddenly joining them. But he could really use the distraction now. 

He took a drag of the cigarette and aimlessly scanned his surroundings. After walking for some minutes, he entered a random bar. A beer might surely help to calm down his wandering mind. Richard continued smoking and looked around. The bar was not very well frequented, except for a few couples and a larger group of women, who seemed to be having a bachelorette party and almost drowned themselves in cheap champagne. The dark haired guitarist sighed, put out the cigarette and ordered a beer from the barkeeper, who seemed bored out of his mind.

He heard some giggling coming from the group of women, then two of them got up and joined him at the bar, waiting for the bartender. “Hey!”, one of them turned her attention towards Richard. “Ja?”, he asked and put on his most charming smile. “Bist du öfters hier?”, the woman said, fluttering her eyelashes. Richard had to suppress a groan. He could not believe that she had really just said that to him. “No, it’s my first visit, but now I regret not coming earlier when there’s such lovely company like you”, he said and winked. The woman turned beet red. Luckily her friend saved her. “Das ist unsere Stammbar! Our best friend will be getting married soon and we’re celebrating tonight!”, she said, trying to balance three mugs of beer and two bottles of champagne in her arms. “Brauchst du vielleicht Hilfe?”, Richard asked and hoped that she wouldn’t spill the drinks onto his shirt. “That would be very kind of you”, she answered and gestured towards the bar, where some more drinks waited. Richard helped to carry everything to their table, and soon he seemed to be the hero of their night. They bought him another beer and so he stayed and chatted with them for a little while.

However, his mood did not seem to improve at all. It was not until after flirting with the women for a while that the particular thought occurred to him.

It must be one of these nights where no matter how much booze he drank and how many cigarettes he smoked, no matter how many chicks he flirted with he had this burning desire to choke on a dick, to have his hair pulled and be begged for release. He finished his beer and politely turned this blonde girl away, who smelled like cheap champagne and had her breasts almost falling out of her tight shirt. Must’ve probably been another one of the bachelorette party attendees. He was not in the mood that night. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, said goodbye to the group of women and got up, ignoring the disappointed look of the blonde girl he had just turned away.  
Richard stepped outside, lighting up another cigarette and quickly made his way downtown. He passed a rather shady-looking street and almost walked past it, before a blue neon-sign caught his eye. It looked like a club straight out of a bad 80s movie, all ragged down and fucked up. The sign was simple, it just said „men’s only“. Richard took a last drag of his cigarette and walked towards it, feeling this desire again. He wanted to just take a look.

He had almost approached the door, when a grim looking bouncer stopped him. The man eyed him up and down, before giving him an approved nod and a flirty grin. „Alright mate, have fun!“, he said and winked, letting Richard pass. „Thanks“, the other said and entered the club.  
The interior of the club didn’t really look any better than it’s exterior, nevertheless he stepped towards the bar and ordered another beer, observing the crowd. There was a lot going on, lots of men on the dance floor, some of them dancing, others almost grinding against each other, lost in ecstasy. The barkeeper handed him his beer and he took a gulp, continuing to watch. He remained like that for a while, before he felt a set of eyes looking at him from the other end of the bar. 

Richard grinned, glad he chose to wear a tight black shirt tonight. He finished the beer, casually walking over to the man, who was still fixating him. “Hi”, he said, pushing a strand of hair back. “Hi”, the other gave back. Richard checked him out, and was pleasantly surprised. Shoulder-long, blonde hair, brown eyes, wearing a plaid shirt and a cross-necklace. “Would you like a drink?”, he asked. The other man nodded. “Danke” He bought him a beer, and the two sat together in silence for a while. “You know,” the blond guy said and looked at him again, “your mouth is so distracting”. His gaze became hungry, and he gulped down his beer. Richard grinned and licked his lips. “What would you like me to do with my mouth?”, he asked wickedly. The other man held back a groan. “Would you suck me off?” “God, yes”

They found themselves in the bathroom, inside one of the surprisingly clean stalls. Richard fumbled with the guy’s shirt, opening some buttons and zipping down the other’s jeans. He let his tongue trace along every new bit of released skin, leaving a wet trail. He couldn’t hold back a small moan, as he freed the other’s dick from his pants. “You’re a whore for cocks, ja?”, the other breathed, grabbing a handful of Richard’s hair as he wrapped a hand around his dick. The guitarist just gave him a wicked grin before he took him into his mouth and started his movements.

This was what he loved, he had them under his control, coaxed the best sounds out of them, only with his mouth and his tongue, he felt their hands pulling on his hair and their hips jerk forward. He let the guy’s dick slide almost completely out, before he took him in whole, deep-throating him. He closed his eyes as he heard the other man swearing, the grip on his hair got harder, almost painful, and he felt like a king, his own arousal straining against his tight pants. “Ja”, the guy mumbled. He was close, Richard felt the guy’s hips jerking violently, and heard his breathing getting ragged. He palmed his own erection over his pants, moaning around the other’s dick, scraping his teeth a little. A shout, a yank at his hair and Richard felt the other man coming, the hot liquid running down his throat. 

“Oh, damn…”, he heard the guy breathe, before he released him and spat the cum out into his hand. “Das war fantastisch”, the dude grinned. Richard wiped his hand on a piece of toilet paper and stood up, now feeling the tightness of his pants. He winced a little at the feeling. “You’re welcome”, he said and let his head rest against the wall. “Are you alright?”, the guy asked. Richard waved aside. “I’m fine” The guy then noticed the guitarist’s prominent hard-on and smirked. “Want me to take care of that?” “Oh ja, please do…”, Richard mumbled and moaned as he felt the guy’s hands slide into his pants.

What a great way to finish a long, laborious day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small glossary about the random German snippets I used (in order of appearance):
> 
>  
> 
> 1\. "Bist du öfters hier?" – "Are you here often?"  
> 2\. "Das ist unsere Stammbar!" – "This is our favourite bar!"  
> 3\. "Brauchst du vielleicht Hilfe?" – "Do you maybe need help?"  
> 4\. "Danke" – "Thank you"  
> 5\. “Das war fantastisch” – "That was fantastic"
> 
>  
> 
> Don't worry, much more interesting stuff with the Rammstein-boys will follow very soon ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg thanks everyone for the comments, kudos and bookmarks, i was so happy that you liked this first chapter! :D  
> here is the second one, and as promised: the other Rammstein-boys make an appearance.
> 
>  
> 
> _typos can be kept or thrown into the trash ;)_

“Hey Richard, where were you yesterday? Wir dachten, dass du auch noch zu uns in die Bar kommst!”, Till said and grabbed the microphone. They were back inside the studio the next day and decided to record some other takes. “How was I supposed to know to which bar you went?! You didn’t tell me”, Richard replied. “Oh sorry, I totally forgot”, Till held up his hands apologetically. Richard just scoffed and plugged in his guitar.

He could feel someone’s look on him, and he turned around to see Schneider sitting behind his drums. “Tonight we are going out again. Ollie and Flake are going to come as well and you will absolutely join us too! We will be dragging you with us if you refuse!”, the drummer shouted and threateningly shook his drumstick into Richard’s direction. Then he laughed and turned his attention back towards his drums. Richard grinned as well. Yeah, he absolutely wanted to go out again tonight. “Was hast du denn gestern noch gemacht?”, Paul asked and stepped a little closer towards Richard. “I just cleared some stuff out of the cupboard…”, Richard said and shrugged. Paul raised an eyebrow before plugging his guitar in as well. “Hey Till, what was yesterday’s suggestion again that you gave me for that keyboard-riff?”, Flake shouted across the studio and Till left the microphone stand to explain it to him, while Schneider and Ollie quietly discussed some technical details. Richard kept the volume low on his guitar and played some riffs, while making fun of Paul who had wanted to tune his guitar, but one of the strings had suddenly snapped. 

After Paul had re-strung his guitar, everyone was finally ready, and they rehearsed some of their new songs, before recording some other takes. Everything finally started to come together, they had made great progress over the last few days and they were very content.  
They decided to call it a night at around ten o’clock and left the studio to go to a bar nearby. 

The bar was already crowded and Richard could hear Flake’s quiet curses right behind him. “I hate crowds”, the keyboard player mumbled and Richard gave him an encouraging look. “It will be fine after a couple of beers”, he said and pat the other man’s shoulder. Schneider had heard them and laughed loudly. “That’s the spirit, Reesh!”, he said and walked towards the bar, following Ollie who had already made his way through the crowd. “Hey, hier drüben!”, Richard heard Paul shout from close by. The other guitarist had managed to secure them a table, where there was enough space for the six of them. Richard walked towards the table, dragging Flake with him. “Wow Paulchen, how did you do that? Did you bribe someone?”, he laughed. The other man shook his head and gestured towards Till, who had already taken a seat. “No, Till just stared with such an intense evil look at the people using the table to stack their jackets that they hurriedly apologized and took all their stuff away!” Till grinned at them and held up a thumb. “Nice one, Till!” Schneider and Ollie had joined them, carrying jugs of beer. “The first round got paid by Ollie! Danke Ollie, Prost zusammen!”

After the first round a second, third, fourth and fifth round followed, each one paid by a different band member. Flake had finally managed to warm up to the atmosphere, him and Till were playing billiard with some strangers they’d met, while Paul and Ollie were enjoying some snacks from the bar. Richard turned away from the billiard table where he had watched the others’ game, and swore. It had gotten very hot inside the bar, either from the huge crowd or from the alcohol he’d already drunk. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around. Schneider stood next to him, sweating like crazy and his face flushed. “Hey, let’s get some air, I’m fucking melting in here…”, the drummer said and gestured towards the door. 

“Yeah, let’s get outside, it’s too hot in here, and I desperately need a cigarette…”, Richard said and Schneider nodded in agreement. They let the others know and stepped outside, enjoying the cool breeze. Schneider sat down onto one of the benches that stood a little further away from the bar. “Ah, schon viel besser”, he sighed and threw his head back. Richard joined him at the bench and dug through his pockets, looking for a packet of cigarettes. “Shit, I was sure that I had some…”, he cursed and continued searching. Eventually he found a creased packet inside one of his trouser pockets, pulled one out and lit it up. He took a deep drag of the cigarette and sighed. Finally.

The guitarist could feel Schneider’s look on him, so he took another suck and looked at his band mate, while raising an eyebrow. “Ist was?”, he asked.

“Holy shit, Richard, the way you are sucking on that cigarette makes me want to fuck your mouth, and I’m not actually into guys…”, Schneider said and grit his teeth. Richard grinned and blew him some smoke into his face. The others were still inside, and there was no one else around them. “I’ve always been told in school that I had excellent oral skills…”, he said and lazily took another drag of his cigarette, enjoying the way Schneider gulped and shifted around on the bench. “I’m going to report you for sexual harassment”, Schneider said. “But why? I’m just smoking, normally, like any other person…” "You know what I mean!”, Schneider said. 

Richard knew exactly what he meant, but he decided to play innocent. “I never knew that you were so sensitive, Christoph” He took the cigarette between his lips again and took a drag, more obscene this time. “Hör auf, or I’m going to make you regret it” Richard grinned again and bit his lip. “Make me then…”, he mumbled and took one final drag from the cigarette, throwing it onto the ground. Schneider had stood up in the meantime, his eyes dangerously dark. He grabbed Richard by the collar and pulled him up from the bench. “What are you going to do now?”, Richard asked, his voice low. “Gott, I want to fuck your mouth so badly…I don’t care if I’m fucking drunk…”, the drummer whispered and groaned, as Richard had squeezed his hard dick through his pants. “Du willst meinen Mund, ja?”, Richard whispered into his ear and squeezed harder. “Fuck, yes…tu es…”  
The guitarist quickly bit his band mate’s neck, licking the bite mark before he dropped to his knees and opened the fly of Schneider’s jeans.

“Ah, we are so exposed, anyone could see…fuck, es macht mich so geil…”, Schneider said and bit his lip. Richard looked up and shot him a wicked grin, finally pulling the jeans down and taking the other man’s cock into his mouth. The sound of Schneider’s choked moan and the feeling of two hands moving into his hair mixed with the thrill of getting caught turned Richard incredibly on. He closed his eyes and started his movements. “Ah, scheiße, Richard!”, Schneider hissed and pulled at his hair. The guitarist enjoyed the way his dick stirred in his pants, he loved having his hair pulled and the sounds Schneider made were very intoxicating. He continued his movements for a while before he pulled away. “Nein, ah, don’t stop!”, his band mate groaned. Richard looked up at him. Schneider was sweating, his face flushed and his breathing ragged. Richard bit his lip again and pushed a strand of hair out of his face. “Who’s regretting it now?”, he whispered and smirked as Schneider moaned, his hips jerking forward.

“Bitte, bitte, blow me, let me fuck your mouth!”, he begged, desperately and Richard had to stifle his own moan, the situation so fucking erotic and his own hard dick straining against his tight pants. Schneider whimpered and Richard gave in, taking him in as deep as he could and listening to his hoarse cursing. “Holy shit, your god damn mouth…” He yanked at Richard’s hair and the guitarist moaned around his dick, quickening his movements. Schneider’s sounds got louder, his hips jerking uncontrollably. “Ah, ich…scheiße…ich komme…”, he groaned and Richard scraped his teeth, listening to his scream and swallowing the hot liquid.

The drummer gave one final groan and Richard released him, now breathing heavily himself. He was so hard it hurt. Schneider helped him up and tucked himself back into his jeans. “Verdammte Scheiße, I’d have never thought that you’d be so fucking talented…that was the best blowjob of my life!” Richard grinned and licked his lips. His band mate eyed him up and down and raised an eyebrow, now smirking himself.

“Look how hard you are, you little bitch…you really love sucking dick, do you?”, Schneider said and slid a hand into his pants. “Ich muß mich doch revanchieren…”, he whispered and wrapped a hand around Richard’s erection. The guitarist moaned and grabbed Schneider’s shirt, throwing his head back. He would not last long. “Fucking tease”, Schneider said and started his movements. “I could punish you now, but you would not last long anyways…maybe another time” “What would you do to me, Schneider?”, Richard breathed and groaned, his hips jerking forward. “You’re a whore, Reesh, so you deserve to be punished…Maybe I’d fuck you, hard, against a wall, I’d slam you really hard, so that you bruise, damit alle sehen können, was für eine Schlampe du wirklich bist…” “Ah, Christoph…”, Richard moaned. He was close. “Oh ja, I bet you’d like to be marked by me…” “Tu es”, the guitarist hissed. “What?”, Schneider asked and stopped his movements. “Aah, mark me, do it, but don’t fucking stop your hand”

The drummer grinned. “Alright, I’ll do it…”, he mumbled and started jerking Richard off again, but he raised his other hand and grabbed Richard’s throat. “You fucking slut, you like that?”, he asked and started squeezing. Richard flinched and a strangled moan escaped his lips. He had felt that movement right down to his dick, which twitched and steadily leaked now. “Sch…nei…der…”, he hissed and tightly held onto the other man’s shirt. His vision started to blur from the lack of oxygen, then he felt himself tumbling over the edge. He came, hard, knees shaking. His band mate then let go of him and examined his hand. “Look how much you came, you whore” He grinned and showed Richard, then he wiped his hand with a tissue. 

The guitarist tried to breathe calmly again and coughed weakly. He could already feel a bruise forming where Schneider’s hand had been around his throat. “Well that was something…” he said and pulled out another cigarette. Richard lit it up and took a deep drag, wincing as he breathed out. Probably not the best idea right after being choked. “So you really like dick then, huh?”, Schneider said and shot him a look.

Richard just shrugged and took another drag. “Sometimes I just have this urge, you know”, he said and watched the smoke as he exhaled. “The urge to fucking choke on a cock, it’s like I need it, not even the best pair of tits can calm me down when I feel like this…” Schneider nodded and stepped a little closer towards his band mate. “Feel free to tell me when you have this…urge again…”, he whispered. Richard gave him a look and raised an eyebrow. “I really enjoyed our little…game there, so I’d like to do it again…if you’re up for it”

Richard grinned. He felt excitement stirring inside his veins. “Sure, why not”, he said and finished his cigarette. This was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A small glossary about the random German snippets I used (in order of appearance):_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  **1.** "Wir dachten, dass du auch noch zu uns in die Bar kommst!" – "We thought that you would join us at the bar"  
>  **2.** "Was hast du denn gestern noch gemacht?" – "What were you doing yesterday?"  
>  **3.** "Hey, hier drüben!" – "Hey, over here!"  
>  **4.** "Danke Ollie, Prost zusammen" – "Thanks Ollie, cheers everyone!"  
>  **5.** “Ah, schon viel besser” – "Ah, much better"  
>  **6.** "Ist was?" - "Something wrong?"  
>  **7.** "Hör auf" - "Stop it"  
>  **8.** "Gott" - "God"  
>  **9.** "Du willst meinen Mund, ja?" - "You want my mouth, huh?"  
>  **10.** "Tu es" - "Do it"  
>  **11.** "Es macht mich so geil..." - "It makes me so horny..."  
>  **12.** "Ah, scheiße, Richard!" - "Ah, shit, Richard!"  
>  **13.** "Bitte" - "Please"  
>  **14.** "Ah, ich...scheiße...ich komme..." - "Ah, I...shit...I'm coming..."  
>  **15.** "Verdammte Scheiße" - "Fucking shit"  
>  **16.** "Ich muß mich doch revanchieren..." - "I have to return the favour..."  
>  **17.** "Damit alle sehen können, was für eine Schlampe du wirklich bist..." - "So everyone can see what a whore you really are..."
> 
>  
> 
> ~~if you're wondering about any particular storyline, i'm not so sure if there really is one, except that they are recording the album and the recurring part of a horny richard...~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ~~yes, i'm back with another chapter of this stupid fic~~ henlo frens, this is a looong chapter  
>   
> thank you sooo much to everyone's comments and kudos! so glad that you seem to like this mess sdjfkj  
>   
> for anyone asking themselves what timeline this plays in, it is during the recording of "Sehnsucht", and the boys look like [this](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/9e/16/ff/9e16ffc670772d56ff97464ebe3a5799.jpg)  
>   
>  ~~(i'm so sorry if it does not make sense in the timeline pls forgive me)~~
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _typos can be kept or thrown into the trash ;)_

Richard stubbed out his cigarette and went towards the bar again, Schneider closely following him. The guitarist could feel his band mate’s hot stare on his back, so he turned around, grinning and swaying his hips a little, before opening the door.

The other guys were still inside, all of them sitting at the same table, drinking. They all seemed a little drunk; Flake looking absolutely wasted. “Heeeeey, da sind sie ja!”, he slurred and pointed at Richard. Till gestured them towards their table and handed them a beer. “We were just getting some air”, Schneider said and thankfully grabbed the beer, taking a big sip. “No problem”, Till said and shot a look at Flake, who had grabbed onto Richard’s arm, clinging to him. “I guess we should finish up soon”, he grinned and took a big gulp of his drink. Schneider laughed and watched the keyboard player clinging on Richard’s arm for dear life. He felt Richard’s emerald eyes glancing at him and he turned away to face Ollie, trying to ignore his blushing cheeks and the dirty thought that had just run through his head.

Richard grinned again and then turned his attention towards Flake. “Was ist denn mit dir?”, he asked and pat Flake’s head, grabbing the beer with his other hand. “I’m jusss soo tired, I wanna sleep…”, Flake mumbled and pulled at Richard’s sleeve. The guitarist laughed. “Alright, we’re leaving soon, so can you let go of me?” “Noo”, the other man mumbled, nuzzling his face against Richard’s hand. 

Richard sipped on his beer and ignored Flake for a moment, before he felt a set of eyes on him. He turned around to face Paul, who shot him questioning glances. There was something else in his eyes, but Richard couldn’t recognize what it was. He could see his fellow guitarist’s look stopping at his neck and Richard instinctively put a hand onto it, wincing a little at the pain. He then remembered Schneider’s dirty words and grinned, removing his hand again. Paul stared at his neck for a little while, before moving his gaze back towards Richard’s face. Richard had a daring look on his face and looked right back at his band mate. “Ist etwas passiert?”, Paul asked and cleared his throat, his eyes still unreadable. “No, why?”, Richard innocently said. “Dein Hals”, Paul said and pointed at it.

Richard opened his mouth to answer him, but Flake interrupted them. “Reeeshhhh, I don’t feel so good”, the keyboard player said, face paler than usual. “What? Do you have to throw up?” “Dunno”, Flake mumbled, still holding onto Richard’s arm. “Okay, I believe it’s time to go!” Till behind them had stood up from the table and gestured from Richard and Paul towards Flake. “Take him with you!” Richard rolled his eyes and pushed Flake’s hand away, grabbing his arm instead and taking his half-empty beer with him. “Los, auf gehts!” Paul silently grabbed Flake’s other arm and they dragged him out of the bar, into the cool night air. “Wohin gehen wir?”, Flake slurred. “Home!”, Richard exclaimed. They waited for the others to follow them, before they continued their way back towards the apartment they were sharing during their recording sessions.

Paul and Richard were half dragging, half carrying Flake home, who seemed to feel a little better once the cool air had hit his face. They all walked quietly into the direction of the apartment, all of them feeling tired from the long recording session. Richard could see Paul glancing at him, but his fellow guitar player didn’t say anything until they reached the apartment. Till opened the door and held it open for them. “Hey, Flake, kannst du die Treppe selber hochsteigen?”, Paul asked the keyboard player and let go of his arm. The blond man nodded and pushed some of his long hair out of his face. “Sollte gehen”, he said, stumbling up the first few steps. Richard sighed. “Obviously it doesn’t work”, he said and grabbed Flake’s arm again. “Come on, I’ll help you” They walked upstairs together, Richard making sure his band mate didn’t trip over the steps again. 

“Okay, da sind wir”, Richard exclaimed and lead Flake towards the room him and Paul were sharing. Paul silently opened the door and helped Flake get inside. “It’s okay now, I can check on him from now on. Thanks, Reesh”, the guitarist said. “Schon okay”, Richard mumbled and let go of the keyboard player. They heard Flake falling onto his bed and Paul sighed. “I hope he doesn’t make too much of a ruckus, I’m fucking tired”, he said. Richard laughed. “Yeah, I hope so too!” They stood in the hallway in awkward silence for a while, before Paul spoke again. “Hey, Richard, about earlier-“ A terrible noise of Flake violently throwing up interrupted his sentence and he looked towards the room, horrified. “Not onto the fucking carpet, Flake!”, he shouted and threw a last glance into Richard’s direction, before entering the room and slamming the door close behind him.

Richard grimaced and wished Ollie good night, who retired to the room the two of them shared. The guitarist sighed and went towards the balcony, taking his beer with him. He opened the balcony door, stepped outside and pulled the last cigarette out of the creased packet. He couldn’t find his lighter and swore, before he heard someone else stepping outside. “Hier”, he heard Till say and he turned around. The singer handed him a lighter and Richard lit up his cigarette with it, taking a deep drag. Till then lit up his own cigarette and the two of them smoked together in silence. “What a day, huh?”, Till said and exhaled some smoke. Richard laughed. “Yeah, right, I’m really tired”, he said and took a gulp of his beer. “Hopefully tomorrow will be better, and we won’t be hangover…”, Till mumbled. “Ich hoffe es auch, aber Flake sah vorhin gar nicht gut aus, er kotzte auf den Teppich…”, Richard said and downed his beer. Till laughed. “Did he really?” Richard nodded and took a drag of his cigarette. “Poor Paulchen has to clean the carpet”, he said and grinned. Till laughed again and shook his head. “Okay, ich geh’ dann mal ins Bett”, the guitarist said and put out his cigarette. “Okay, good night” “Night”, Richard said and went inside again.

He put the beer bottle onto the kitchen counter and made his way along the hallway. He passed Till’s and Schneider’s room and wanted to enter his own room, before he heard a door open behind him. “Hey”, Schneider quietly said and stepped into the hallway. “Christoph”, Richard said with a low voice, grinned and turned around to face him. Schneider had this intense, burning look in his eyes again, staring at Richard. Richard looked back at him, gulping. “What if we went into the living room now?”, Schneider whispered and took a step towards Richard. “What would we do?”, Richard whispered back, raising an eyebrow. They stared at each other for a while, the air filling with a heavy tension. 

Schneider swallowed heavily, before stepping even closer towards his band mate. “I would punish you for real now, I’d throw you onto your knees and make you crawl like the whore you really are…”, the drummer mumbled and Richard shuddered, licking his lips. “Und dann?”, he whispered. “Then I’d fuck you from behind…”, Schneider spoke under his breath and grabbed Richard’s collar. Richard’s breath hitched and he had to stifle a moan. His neck was still so sensitive and sore from earlier and the sharp pain that shot through him went straight towards his dick. They stared at each other again, gaze hot and heavy, before Richard mumbled: “Let’s go then”. Schneider just nodded and let go of him, breathing heavily. Richard turned around and wanted to head towards the living room, but stopped dead in his tracks as Till came into the hallway.

“Still awake? I thought you wanted to go to bed!”, the singer said towards Richard and raised an eyebrow as he noted the state that Schneider was in. “Alles okay bei dir, Schneider?” “I’m fine”, Schneider said and grit his teeth. “I’m going to bed for real now, good night guys…”, Richard mumbled and threw a last look at Schneider, before entering his room. He closed the door behind him and quietly cursed. If Till hadn’t interrupted them…  
The guitarist sighed and quietly got ready for bed, trying not to wake Ollie who was already sleeping soundly. Richard went to bed, turning off the bedside lamp. He fell asleep within a few minutes.

Richard awoke a few hours later when the sun shone onto his face. He turned around and swore, trying to fall asleep again. He gave up after some time, the sun was too bright. He muttered some curses under his breath and got up. “Morgen, Richard”, Ollie quietly said and yawned, having just woken up himself. “Fucking sun…”, Richard mumbled. His band mate laughed and sat up. “Yeah, it woke me up as well!” “This stupid apartment doesn’t have any curtains”, Richard said and got dressed, leaving for the kitchen with Ollie following him. They ate breakfast in silence, Till and Schneider joining them after a few minutes. “Hat euch diese scheiß Sonne auch geweckt?”, Richard said as a greeting. Schneider nodded and grabbed some bread. “Yes, it shone in my face”, Till said and poured himself some coffee. 

After breakfast, Richard and Till went onto the balcony to smoke again, while Schneider and Ollie sat onto the sofa. “Good morning” Paul came into the living room with a sour expression on his face. “Hey Paul, what’s up?”, Schneider said and looked at the guitarist. “I don’t think we can record anything today”, the small man said, sighing. “Why?”, Ollie asked. Paul groaned. “It’s Flake, he’s having the worst hangover of his fucking life! He almost spent the whole night in the bathroom, puking his guts out!” Till peeked into the living room from the balcony and giggled. “Whoa, he really had the time of his life then yesterday!”, the singer exclaimed. “Fuck you, it’s not funny!”, Paul swore. Richard stubbed out his cigarette and went inside again. “So what do we do now?”, he asked. “I guess we’re pausing today”, Schneider said and looked at Till. The singer shrugged. “Works for me”, he said. Ollie nodded and Richard sighed. “Okay, let’s take a day off then”

It was early afternoon, Till and Ollie had gone outside for a walk, and Paul was checking on Flake who already seemed a little better. Richard was lazily sitting on the sofa and browsed in a magazine, before getting up and walking along the hallway again. Like yesterday, he heard a door open and Schneider peeked outside, gesturing Richard to join him. Richard threw him a questioning look and grinned as he noted Schneider’s heated eyes. “Come here, Richard…”, Schneider pleaded and Richard went inside, closing the door behind them. “Ja?”, he asked, before Schneider stepped closer towards him and crashed his lips against the guitarist’s. A surprised noise escaped Richard, before he kissed back. The kiss quickly became heated, tongues sliding and teeth clashing. Richard groaned and grabbed Schneider’s shoulders, the drummer moved his hands into Richard’s hair and pulled. They stopped after a while, breathing heavily and incredibly turned on. “I had a thought…”, Schneider breathed, “a thought that didn’t disappear after yesterday’s events…”

“What did you think about?”, Richard mumbled and wrapped a hand around Schneider’s waist. “I thought about your mouth around my cock…”, Schneider confessed and slid a hand into Richard’s pants. “And I thought about your hands around my throat”, Richard breathlessly said and moaned, grabbing onto Schneider’s shirt. “Shut your whore mouth, we can not be too loud, the others might hear…”, Schneider mumbled and wrapped his hand around Richard’s erection, starting his movements. “Fuck, Schneider…”, Richard hissed and arched his hips. “Five minutes…”, Schneider breathed and groaned. Richard had slid his hand into the other man’s pants as well, squeezing his hard dick. “Let’s fuck for real next time”, the guitarist mumbled and started moving his hand. “Gott ja, I’m going to fucking wreck you, you fucking slut…”, Schneider moaned. “Ah, Schneider!”, Richard said and started moving his hand around his band mate’s cock as well.

They stood together in silence for a while, filling the room with their rapid breathing and their quiet moans, pressing their foreheads together. Richard then sped up his hand and bit Schneider’s lips, sliding his tongue in-between them. Schneider gasped and furiously kissed back, before pulling away from him again. “Ah, Richard, I…”, Schneider groaned, his breath hot on Richard’s ear and he came all over the guitarist’s hand. “Fuck…”, he whispered and tried to calm his breathing, before he sped up his hand as well. Richard moaned and arched his hips again. “I’m close…”, the guitarist mumbled and grit his teeth. “Come for me, you slut…”, Schneider said and put his hand around Richard’s throat, searching for consent. Richard just moaned again and nodded, before Schneider started squeezing and Richard felt himself coming.

“Jesus”, Schneider said after calming down again and laughed. Richard grinned as well. “This is fun”, he mumbled and wiped his hand on a tissue. Schneider just scoffed and cleaned his hand as well. “I’m just using you for my desires”, the drummer mumbled. Richard shrugged. “Fine with me”, he said and opened the door again. “I’m going to change my underwear now”, he laughed and left Schneider’s room. “And I’m going outside for a walk!”, Schneider shouted after him and Richard shook his head, grinning. He went inside his room, took a shower and started to put on some fresh clothes, before he heard a knock on his door. “Hey Richard, hast du kurz Zeit? Ich wollte etwas besprechen”, he heard Paul say through the door. “Sure, give me a second”, Richard shouted and finished dressing, before heading out again.

Richard went into the living room, playing with his earring. He felt quite bored now, and he was curious to see what Paul wanted to see him about. His band mate was already there, leaning against the wall and grinding his foot into the carpet. “What did you want to talk about?”, Richard asked and ran a hand through his hair. “Och, dies und das”, Paul mumbled, but did not look at him. “Anything about recording?”, Richard asked. Paul did not answer but looked at Richard’s neck instead. “Did you want to do something later? We could grab some ice cream?” Richard suggested and flinched. Paul had grabbed his shoulders. “Uh, Paulchen?”, Richard hesitantly asked. His band mate did not answer him but looked into his eyes with a heated look and pushed him against the nearest wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A small glossary about the random German snippets I used (in order of appearance):_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  **1.** “Heeeeey, da sind sie ja!” - "Heeeeey, there they are!"  
>  **2.** "Was ist denn mit dir?” - "What's the matter with you?"  
>  **3.** “Ist etwas passiert?” - "Did something happen?"  
>  **4.** "Dein Hals" - "Your neck"  
>  **5.** “Los, auf gehts!” - "Come on, let's go!"  
>  **6.** "Wohin gehen wir?" - "Where are we going?"  
>  **7.** “Hey, Flake, kannst du die Treppe selber hochsteigen?” - "Hey Flake, can you get up the stairs on your own?"  
>  **8.** "Sollte gehen" - "Should be fine"  
>  **9.** “Okay, da sind wir” - "Okay, there we are"  
>  **10.** "Schon okay" - "It's okay"  
>  **11.** "Hier" - "Here"  
>  **12.** “Ich hoffe es auch, aber Flake sah vorhin gar nicht gut aus, er kotzte auf den Teppich…” - "I hope so too, but Flake didn't look good before, he threw up on the carpet..."  
>  **13.** “Okay, ich geh’ dann mal ins Bett” - "Okay, I'm going to bed"  
>  **14.** "Und dann?" - "And then?"  
>  **15.** “Alles okay bei dir, Schneider?” - "You okay, Schneider?"  
>  **16.** “Morgen, Richard” - "Good morning, Richard"  
>  **17.** “Hat euch diese scheiß Sonne auch geweckt?” - "Did that stupid sun wake you as well?"  
>  **18.** “Hey Richard, hast du kurz Zeit? Ich wollte etwas besprechen” - "Hey Richard, do you have a minute? I wanted to talk about something"  
>  **19.** “Och, dies und das” - "Uh, this and that"
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ~~hi hello this was too awkward and too bad, i'm so sorry~~


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi henlo i'm finally updating again i'm sorry for the wait
> 
>  
> 
> ~~i'm a hot mess™ today, so apologies if nothing makes sense~~
> 
>  
> 
> thanks to all the comments and kudos, i love you all ♥︎
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _typos can be kept or thrown into the trash ;)_

Richard’s back hit the wall with a loud _thud_ and he looked at Paul, unsure about his band mate’s demeanour. “Paul?”, he asked, once again. The smaller man swallowed heavily but did not reply. “Wha-“ Richard could not finish his sentence as Paul had quickly moved his head closer towards the other man’s and pressed his hot lips against Richard’s. A surprised noise escaped the guitarist’s throat and he tried to shove Paul away, but got surprised as his friend moved a hand into his hair and grabbed a few strands. Richard moaned into the kiss and grasped a handful of Paul’s shirt. This was his weak spot. He gave up his resistance and fiercely kissed back, pushing his tongue into the other’s mouth. Paul let go of Richard’s hair, unexpectedly caught off guard. He pulled away from Richard and stared at him, eyes wide and breathing heavily.

“Jesus, Paulchen …”, Richard mumbled, letting go of Paul’s shirt. He felt his heart thumping heavily inside his chest, from the surprise and also the excitement that had started to stir inside his veins. Paul gulped and stared at him for a while, before he let go of Richard. “I-I’m sorry …”, he mumbled and hastily turned around, running away and almost stumbling over the carpet.

Richard continued standing at the same spot for a while, thoughts running wild inside his head. What had just happened? “Hey Richard …”, he heard a hoarse voice coming from the entrance of the living room and he turned away from the wall to face Flake who had managed to get up and leave his room. The guitarist grinned. His band mate looked terrible. “Hey Flake! Fühlst du dich besser?”, he asked. “Yeah, a little. Uhm, thanks for helping me to get home yesterday”, the blond man mumbled and ran a hand through his dishevelled hair. 

“You better thank Paulchen, he looked after you the whole night and morning!”, Richard said. “Yeah, I came to look for him but he’s not there. Do you know where he went?”, Flake asked. “N-no Idea, he just left earlier …”, Richard mumbled and thought about Paul’s earlier actions again. “Oh, okay, so I’ll wait for him” Flake just shrugged and went into the living room to sit onto the sofa. “Everything okay with you, Scholle?”, Flake asked. “Sure, why?”, Richard replied. “Did I miss something yesterday? Were you fighting someone, you have bruises around your neck…”

Richard grinned wickedly. “Ah, this?”, he asked and touched the bruise, shivering at the touch and the sharp pain that went through him. “Yeah, you could say that I had a small… fight yesterday …” Flake raised an eyebrow and Richard added: “But it’s nothing serious, just… fooling around” He laughed. “Wenn du meinst”, Flake said. “Hey, wanna go grab some ice cream somewhere?”, Richard suggested. Flake shrugged. “Yeah, why not? Although I’m not sure if my stomach can handle it…”, he said and Richard laughed. “Hey Paul, da bist du ja!”, Flake shouted and Richard saw Paul stopping dead in his tracks. He reluctantly entered the living room again and turned towards Flake, ignoring Richard. 

“Hey, you’re up. How are you feeling?”, the guitarist asked. “A lot better, thank you so much for everything!”, the keyboarder said. “We were just going to go for some ice cream, why won’t you join us? It’s my treat!”, Flake said and smiled. Paul hesitated. “I don’t know …”, he mumbled and finally dared to look at Richard. The other man just grinned at him and Paul’s face turned beet red. “Come on, Paulchen, it’ll be fun!”, Richard said. “Sure then …”, Paul said, his face still a little red.

They went outside towards an ice cream store, Richard smoking a cigarette and Paul chatting with Flake. “Du hast gestern wirklich gedacht, du könntest selber die Treppe hochsteigen!”, Paul teased and Flake rolled his eyes. “Yeah, that’s right Flake, we had to save you from breaking your neck!”, Richard added and took a last drag from his cigarette before flicking it away. “Shut up, you obviously weren’t better with your fight yesterday! Look at that bruise around your throat! Someone must’ve choked you!”, Flake shouted and flipped Richard off. The guitarist just laughed and continued walking. Paul was walking next to him and Richard could see his questioning glances. “Fight?”, Paul mouthed. 

“So what if… someone choked me?”, Richard said into Flake’s direction. They reached the ice cream store, Paul opening the door for them and they stepped inside. There was a small queue, so they waited for their turn. “You could’ve easily gotten your neck broken too if someone choked you while fighting!”, Flake replied. Richard started to get annoyed with the keyboard player. “Maybe it wasn’t a fight. Maybe I asked for it. Maybe I like being choked …”, Richard said and carefully observed his band mates’ reactions. He heard a disapproving noise and saw an old woman standing in the queue in front of them turn around with a shocked look on her face. He grinned and winked at her, before turning his attention back towards his band mates. 

Flake snorted. “You _like_ it? Yeah, right, you’re not Till”, he said and shook his head. “You wouldn’t know”, Richard casually said and had a look at Paul. The smaller man had this heated look in his eyes again, he was fixating Richard’s bruised neck, thoughts obviously running wild inside his head. Then he looked up into Richard’s eyes, who looked straight back at him with a wicked grin and another wave of excitement washed through him. What if Paul choked him as well with his big hands, how would they feel around Richard’s throat…?

“Hey! Earth to Scholle and Paul!”, Flake shouted and elbowed Richard’s side. The guitarist flinched, rubbing his side and turning to look at Flake. “What?!” Flake just pointed at an annoyed looking woman behind the counter. “Wie lange wollt ihr denn noch hier stehen?! Es hat noch andere Leute!”, the woman said. “R-right, sorry …”, Richard mumbled and they all got their ice cream. There wasn’t enough space to sit left in the store, so they went back outside to sit onto a small wall. Richard and Flake made fun of Paul, who first struggled to get up to the wall, and then whose feet didn’t reach the floor. “Ooh, Paul, you’re so tiny!”, Flake teased. 

The smaller man looked annoyed. “Shut up Flake! Not everyone is as big as you or Ollie are!” Richard chuckled and Paul’s fury went towards the other guitarist. “Yeah, Reesh, you’re SO much taller than I am, like what, seven centimetres?!” Richard shrugged. “Still taller”, he said and had a lick of his ice cream cone. “I hate you all”, Paul mumbled and tasted a spoonful of his ice cream as well. “Not bad!”, Flake exclaimed and enjoyed his ice. “Yeah, this might be one of the better stores we found in this city!”, Richard said.

Paul silently agreed and they all sat together in silence for a while, enjoying their treats. “How are you feeling, Flake?”, Richard asked and finished the rest of his ice cream. “A lot better, actually! The ice helped, I thought I would feel worse afterwards, but it seemed to have worked just fine”, the keyboarder said and shrugged. “It’s still better you only got one scoop”, Richard said. Flake nodded and then excused himself to go to the restroom inside the store. Richard and Paul continued sitting on the wall for a while, before Richard stood up. “Wanna give me your cup, I’m going to throw the trash away”, he offered and had a look at Paul. “Ja, hier, dankeschön”, Paul said and jumped down from the wall. He handed Richard the empty ice cream cup and the other man took it, seemingly wanting to go to the nearest trashcan, but he stopped. 

“Paulchen?” “What is it, Richard?” “You… have got some ice cream on your face …” “Wo denn?”, Paul asked and wanted to wipe his face, but Richard quickly stepped closer towards his band mate, stopping him. “Here …”, Richard whispered and leaned in to lick the remnants of vanilla ice cream from Paul’s cheek. Paul flinched. “There… it’s gone”, Richard whispered and nonchalantly stepped back again. Paul however grabbed Richard’s arm and pulled him closer again. “How about here…?”, he mumbled and pointed at his own mouth, eyes hot and cheeks flushed. Richard just raised an eyebrow, grinned and closed the last distance between them, licking over Paul’s lower lip.

The smaller man shuddered at the touch and gasped. “Do it again …”, he whispered and let go of Richard’s arm, grabbing a handful of his shirt instead. Richard licked over Paul’s lip again and this time, as he wanted to move away again, Paul held him close with an iron grip and crashed his mouth against Richard’s. Richard hungrily kissed back, wrapping his arms around the smaller man’s back. Their tongues collided and they stood there together for a while, furiously making out. Richard then pulled away, breathing heavily, before he bit Paul’s lower lip. Paul’s breath hitched and a low moan escaped him. “Fuck, Richard …”, he mumbled afterwards, breathlessly. Richard chuckled lowly and let his hand slide lower down, grabbing Paul’s ass and squeezed. The smaller man jumped a little, laughed and then let go of Richard. “Flake is coming back”, he quietly said and Richard removed his hands as well, stepping back.

Richard cleared his throat and went to finally throw the trash away. Flake joined them again, he had a disgusted look in his face. “Jungs, geht dort nicht aufs Klo, mir wurde beinahe wieder übel!”, Flake said and gestured towards the ice cream store. “How bad was it?”, Paul asked and tried to regain composure. “I’ve never seen such a disgusting bathroom!”, Flake said and actually gagged a little at the memory. “Don’t mention it again!”, Richard quickly said. He wasn’t to keen on getting Flake’s ice cream puked onto his shoes. Flake nodded. 

“Where to next?”, he asked. “Wanna head back?”, Paul suggested. “Yeah, but I need to stop at the supermarket really quick, I think it’s my turn to cook dinner tonight”, Richard said and rolled his eyes. He wasn’t in the mood for cooking today. “Shall I help you?”, Paul asked but Richard waved aside. “Thanks Paulchen, but it will be fine”, he said. “Alright, but at least let me give you some money for the groceries!”, Paul said and dug through his pockets to hand Richard some coins. Flake gave him some coins as well, and so they made their way back towards the apartment.

Richard stopped at the grocery store and the others went on back home. The guitarist bought everything he needed, but couldn’t resist the temptation of purchasing a bottle of tequila. He also got himself some cigarettes from the kiosk opposite the grocery store, lighting one up before he left into the direction of the apartment. He passed a rather shady looking adult shop and almost collided with someone exiting the shop, dropping his cigarette in the process. “Whoa, tut mir Leid-“, Richard started to apologise but he interrupted his own sentence when he recognised the other man he’d bumped into. 

“Schneider?!” “Richard?”, his band mate asked, caught red-handed and he picked up the bag he’d dropped. “Was tust du denn da?!”, Richard asked, dumbfounded. “What does it look like? I got something from the sex shop, obviously”, Schneider said and shrugged, not feeling embarrassed at all. Richard was impressed by his boldness. “Alright, Christoph”, Richard said and raised an eyebrow, grinning wickedly. “Do you want to know what I got? You naughty bastard, I know you want to …”, Schneider said and stepped closer towards his band mate. Richard still had the grin on his face and stepped closer as well. “You absolutely know I do”, he whispered.

“I might have gotten something for a certain whore, but I won’t show you just now …”, Schneider mumbled and Richard felt excitement running through his veins again. “I’m looking forward to it then …”, he said and turned away from Schneider, continuing his way back. Schneider followed after him, and the two of them walked home in silence. Richard sometimes curiously glanced at Schneider, but the drummer just ignored him. Richard just sighed and pulled out another cigarette. He lit it up and took a deep drag, throwing another quick look into Schneider’s direction. 

Richard could see his band mate looking back at him, so he took another drag, borderline obscene and enjoyed the way Schneider flinched and how his grip on his bag got tighter. “Seems like me smoking does things to you, Christoph!”, Richard said, grinning provocatively. Schneider grit his teeth and swung his plastic bag into Richard’s direction, missing him by a few centimetres. “What, do you want to hit me now?”, Richard laughed. “Halt die Fresse, Richard, du würdest das sicher noch geil finden!”, Schneider taunted and Richard gave him a mock-indignant look. “What, who do you think I am?!”, he said, faking being offended. But Richard couldn’t help the pang of arousal that shot through him at the thought of Schneider slapping him across the face with an open hand.

He grit his teeth and tried to hide his blushing cheeks, but Schneider noticed, raising an eyebrow and smirked. “Sure, Reesh…”, he said. They had now reached the apartment and Schneider opened the door, holding it open for Richard. Richard entered the apartment building and yelped, as Schneider had suddenly smacked his ass. “Hey!”, he said but grinned. “Tut mir Leid, aber dein Arsch war gerade so einladend!”, Schneider innocently said. Richard stuck out his tongue at him and walked up the stairs, swaying his hips a little for Schneider to see. 

“I’m going to smack your ass again if you keep on provoking me like this…”, the drummer lowly said closely behind him. Richard continued provocatively walking upstairs and Schneider smacked him again, with more force this time and Richard had to stifle a groan. “I want to spank your naughty ass”, Schneider whispered and Richard shuddered. The drummer grabbed Richard by the shoulders and pushed him against the wall next to the apartment door. Richard dropped his groceries in surprise and tried to free himself from Schneider’s grip, when the door opened and Till stepped outside, taking in the scenery with a raised eyebrow. “What are you doing there?”, he asked, warily. Schneider quickly let go of Richard and the guitarist closed his eyes, swearing internally. This was not good...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A small glossary about the random German snippets I used (in order of appearance):_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **1.** “Hey Flake! Fühlst du dich besser?” – "Hey Flake! Do you feel better?"  
>  **2.** “Wenn du meinst” - "If you say so"  
>  **3.** "Hey Paul, da bist du ja!” - "Hey Paul, there you are!"  
>  **4.** “Du hast gestern wirklich gedacht, du könntest selber die Treppe hochsteigen!” - "You really thought yesterday that you could get up the stairs yourself!"  
>  **5.** “Wie lange wollt ihr denn noch hier stehen?! Es hat noch andere Leute!” - "How long are you going to stand there?! There are other people too!"  
>  **6.** “Ja, hier, dankeschön” - "Yes, here, thank you"  
>  **7.** “Wo denn?” - "Where?"  
>  **8.** “Jungs, geht dort nicht aufs Klo, mir wurde beinahe wieder übel!” - "Guys, don't use the toilet there, I almost started getting sick again!"  
>  **9.** “Whoa, tut mir Leid-“ - "Whoa, I'm sorr-"  
>  **10.** “Was tust du denn da?!” - "What are you doing here?!"  
>  **11.** “Halt die Fresse, Richard, du würdest das sicher noch geil finden!” - "Shut up, Richard, I bet you'd be turned on by that!"  
>  **12.** “Tut mir Leid, aber dein Arsch war gerade so einladend!” - "I'm sorry, but your ass asked for it!"


End file.
